Cause and Effect
by bcsbookworm
Summary: When student Death Eaters are arrested at Hogwarts, Lily fears the worst, although Remus thinks she's wrong. When Remus decides to find out if she is, a whole series of events happen that no one could have imagined and the future is completely changed.


**I do not own Harry Potter! **

**I hope this short little one shot is original enough. I do try my best to be as original as possible. Please review – no insults please. Just constructive criticism which (according to my Speech Class is a compliment-criticism-compliment. Or something like that. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**U U U U**

Hogwarts was abuzz.

It hadn't really been noticed at breakfast. Many students skipped breakfast in order to catch another hour's sleep, or get a longer, hotter shower. It was a little noticed during classes, and a little bit at lunch. Now that it was dinner, it was definitely noticed and by now a few people have done either a little investigating or a lot of gossiping.

Lily Evans entered the Great Hall fifteen minutes after dinner started. She sat down next to her friend Alice and dropped her messenger bag to the ground. It thudded on the stones and Alice cast a wary look over her shoulder at the bag before looking at Lily, a fork paused halfway to her lips.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked.

"Library," Lily muttered as she began to put food on her plate and pour herself some pumpkin juice. "I have to write that Charms essay to send in to the Academy of Charms and Magical Creation along with my application. I have two weeks to get this essay right before the application is due." She sighed tiredly and began to eat.

"Where is the academy again?" Alice asked as she went back to eating.

"America," Lily replied. "State of Maine." Alice looked confused. "Eastern seaboard...northern most state on that coast."

"Oh." Lily glanced at Alice and could practically see Alice picturing the United States in her head. "Do you think you'll make it in?"

"I don't know. The academy is very prestigious. Especially since it's one of three academies in the world that specialize in Magical Creation. Imagine!" Lily gave Alice a silly grin. "Being able to learn how to create charms and spells!"

"You can go and do that," Alice told Lily. "I'll stay here and marry Frank."

Their conversation was cut short by Macey Johnson, a gossipy sixth year, slid over with her food and sat across from the two friends. The two seventh years sighed inwardly and prepared themselves for whatever gossip the girl had for the day.

"Have either of you seen the _Evening Prophet_?" Macey questioned, her nasally voice grating on Lily's slightly frayed nerves.

"No, Macey," Lily replied, forcing a smile on her face. "We haven't seen it? Why?"

Macey passed them the evening version of the _Daily Prophet_ and Lily took it, unfolding it. She and Alice leaned together as they read the front page.

**YOUNG DEATH EATERS REMOVED FROM HOGWARTS LATE LAST NIGHT!**

_Late last night, the Auror Department was discreetly called to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. It was not until this afternoon that the reasons for such a call came to light._

_The young Death Eaters were seventh year students of the House of Slytherin. They were found to have the Dark Mark on their arms. As they were of age, an emergency Wizardgamot meeting was held. Several student witnesses from the House of Slytherin were called forth and very quickly the young Death Eaters were given sentences in Azkaban..._

Lily didn't finish the rest of the article which detailed how using Vertiserum on the young Death Eaters the Wizardgamot was able to obtain several names of other Death Eaters including the Malfoys, and the Lestranges.

Fearing the worse Lily looked over her shoulder, over the heads of the students sitting at the Ravenclaw table, and to the people sitting at the Slytherin table. Her eyes searched all the faces of the seventh years. Narcissa Black looked a little upset, and Adrian James looked tired. However there were three people she did not see.

Avery. Mulciber. Snape.

Severus wasn't there.

"I see you noticed who isn't there," Macey stated, her voice filled with smugness. "The whole of Slytherin isn't talking. Don't know why the headmaster didn't call the aurors sooner. Everyone knew that they were going to become Death Eaters. _Especially _after what Snape did to you, Lily. No non-Death Eater would have ever called you that horrid name. What's the matter?"

Lily's face had gone white. Her hands – no – her entire body trembled. She knew...had known...that this day was a distinct possibility, what with the friends he kept and the way he had just called her _that _name back in fifth year! She had known...tried to prepare herself for the day that she learned that Severus Snape – her childhood best friend – was a Death Eater.

But now that that day had arrived, she wasn't prepared for it. Not one bit. She had never really stopped caring about him. She had just realized that she couldn't do anything to change him. There had always been a little bit of her that had held onto some sort of hope that he would change and not become a Death Eater. But now that little part was destroyed and Lily was suddenly finding out that that part of her wasn't as little as she thought it had been.

Abruptly standing Lily stumbled back from the table, almost tripping over her bag. Ignoring Alice's concerned calls Lily turned and ran for the doors of the Great Hall. She couldn't bare to be around anyone right now. She had to go mourn her former friend in her own private way.

Almost reaching the Great Hall doors, she was intercepted by strong hands.

"Whoa, Lily-Bear! What's the matter?"

Lily almost groaned. She didn't want her boyfriend seeing her like this! Not...not...oh damn James and his group of friends to the seven seas of Hades and back! She didn't care anymore!

"What's the matter?" Lily cried, beginning to attract the attention of the students and professors at dinner. "What's the matter?" she glanced at her hands and realized the newspaper was still being gripping tightly in her hands. She shoved the offending paper into Jame's chest and he stumbled back into Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "That's what's the matter!" She pulled her the tips of her hair as the boys quickly skimmed the article. Then their eyes traveled to the Slytherin table.

"Lils..." James murmured, "I don't understand..."

"Of course you don't!" Lily shouted. "Of course you don't! You don't know what it's like to realize that your hopes and prayers have gone unanswered! You don't understand what it's like to finally realize that your friend is _gone_ forever and that there is absolutely no hope of him ever coming back! You don't understand how it feels to be betrayed! AND BY MERLIN I PRAY YOU DON'T EVER UNDERSTAND THESE FEELINGS!" Lily burst into tears and raced from the Great Hall, only pausing briefly before the portrait of the Studious Children to give them the password to the Head Dorms.

Once in her bedroom Lily dove into her bed and pulled the pillow close to her as she buried her face within it, crying her heart out.

U U U U

James and his friends stood in complete shock at the entrance of the Great Hall. Lily _never_ lost her composure like that. Except for that one time back in fifth year...

They preferred not to think about it.

James and his friends made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down on either side of Alice who was actually hissing at Macey who was smart enough to hurry away seconds later.

"Alice, are you actually _hissing_?" Sirius questioned. Alice glared at him.

"This is no time for joking, Black!" Alice hissed. She only ever reverted to last names when she didn't like a person or when she was upset. "You may not realize...but Lily had still been holding out hope that Snape wouldn't become a Death Eater." Alice sighed.

"She was what?" James cried. "That's ridiculous!"

"No it's not!" Alice cried. "She and Snape were friends far longer than any of us were friends with her! For a girl that means something and even when that friendship is broken by meanness or other horrible things, the girl still holds onto a small hope that in the end – while the friendship might not be salvaged – her friend will. Now that hope has been destroyed." Alice got up and left.

"Bloody heck...girls are strange!" Sirius cried. James nodded in agreement as did Peter. Remus sat quietly, his brain running several miles an hour. Before meeting his friends for dinner he had been helping Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary as he did every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoon since he wished to try and pursue a degree in healing after Hogwarts. That day he had noticed a small curtained off section and Madam Pomfrey had given him strict instructions not to go into that section. And Remus – being Remus – had obeyed her, only wondering in his mind what was behind the curtains.

Now he asked _who_.

He was getting his suspicions.

U U U U

Around midnight Remus Lupin carefully sat up and pulled back the bed curtains around his bed and peered at the three other occupants of the room. Peter was snoring loudly as usual, though his bed curtains kept his snore slightly muffled. Sirius was sound asleep as well. James was obviously in his room in the Head Dorms. Remus pushed back his comforter and swung his legs off the bed, slipping his stocking feet into his slippers. He stood and grabbed his robe before slipping from the bedroom, through the common room, and out the portrait hole.

Silently, using his wand to light his way, Remus walked through the dark corridors of Hogwarts. This was just a quick mission. He'd go to the infirmary, take a peak through the white curtains, satisfy his curiosity and leave. Any maybe _perhaps_ he could help Lily in the process.

The infirmary doors soon loomed high above Remus' head and he paused before them. He took a breath and put his hand on the knob, pushing one of the doors opened. He cringed slightly as it creaked in the silence. Pausing, Remus held his breath until he was sure no one had heard him before slipping through the space between the doors and shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

Remus turned and stared into the dark infirmary, the only light came from the half moon coming through the windows along with a few torches with their flames barely flickering. His eyes landed on the white curtains, the moonlight making the white even more white. Suddenly Remus felt rooted to the spot. This was make or break. If it was Severus...and there wasn't a Dark Mark on his arm...then Remus could bring good news to Lily. She hadn't left her dorm since dinner. And if it wasn't Severus...Remus didn't want to think about it.

Gathering his courage that had landed him in Gryffindor, Remus marched up to the curtains and reached out, pulling one back and stepping forward. He trained his lit wand on the bed and his breath caught.

Lying there, covered in bandages with an Oxygen Charm over his mouth, lay Severus Snape. Remus stared at the figure for a moment, taking in the white bandages covering the boy's arms, chest, and face. His eyes wandered and he gasped, seeing that the bandages included the boy's long fingered hands. Remus bit his lip. It was no secret in the school that Snape was in love with potions and that he would probably study them after Hogwarts. Actually – the gossip was that when Snape joined the Death Eaters he would be their potions master and brew all sorts of torturous potions to be given to innocent muggles and muggleborns.

Now Remus hoped that whatever damage had happened to the boy's hands that it wasn't permanent.

Moving slowly, he rounded to the foot of the bed and was about to take a peak at the medical chart when the lights flared up and the curtains were moved back. Remus whirled about and gulped audibly as he stared at Madam Pomfrey, her hands on her hips, her lips pressed together in a thin line. Behind her stood Narcissa Black and Adrian James.

"Mr. Lupin, what are you doing here?" Madam Pomfrey demanded, her voice tight.

"I..." Remus felt his mouth and throat go dry. "I wanted...to see...Lily's a mess..." he glanced at Snape – Remus mentally shook his head. "She...she thought Sn-Severus was one of the ones carted off...I...I came here in hopes that I could bring her some good news."

"Yes," Narcissa murmured, eying Remus with distrust as she primly entered the space followed by Adrian. "We all watched her exit dinner." Adrian pulled a chair up to the bedside and held it out for Narcissa to take a seat. Narcissa sat down and sat straight back, like the proper pureblood she had been raised to be, Remus mused.

Narcissa looked Remus up and down.

"My cousin and your other cohorts aren't here?" she questioned snidely.

"No," Remus murmured. "They don't know of my suspicions or of this escapade."

"I should have you in detention for the rest of the school year, Mr. Lupin!" Madam Pomfrey snapped. "And I should ban you from helping me in the infirmary!"

Remus hung his head. He had understood the risks he had been taking when he had decided to go on this little adventure.

"I understand, ma'am," Remus murmured. "I knew what I was risking when I came."

"Don't be too harsh on him, Madam," Adrian finally said. Remus looked up and met the boy's light green eyes. "It's for a mutual friend of Severus'."

Madam Pomfrey humphed and left the students alone to the privacy.

"We came at this time," Narcissa told Remus, "so that people wouldn't follow us. We aren't stupid. We realized what would happen if three of our Slytherins didn't show up to any of the classes, especially seeing who the three are and because of the article in the paper. Headmaster Dumbledore was gracious enough to talk the press into not giving the names of the students involved with last night's raid and arrests." She turned and looked at Severus before leaning forward and brushing some hair out of his bandaged face with her long delicate fingers.

"We aren't all cold-hearted, Lupin," Narcissa finally said again. "We feel things too. Happiness. Sorrow. Humiliation. Fear." Her hand came to rest on Severus' bandaged arm. "And no one knows those last three so well and that first emotion so little than my dear friend Severus Snape." Her breath caught and the girl's shoulders began to shake and she quietly began to cry.

"The world has been so unfair to him!" she cried. Adrian put his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her. "So unfair! He didn't ask for a horrid home life! He didn't ask to be poor! He didn't ask to be bullied and belittled and humiliated! He didn't ask to loose his closes friend – the one thing that he loves the most besides potions!" Adrian held out a hanky and Narcissa took it, wiping her face before looking back up at Remus.

"The...the Dark Lord...well...Avery and Mulciber are born Death Eaters. They take pleasure in people's pain. They were lost causes. And they saw Severus as an easy target. Lucius did as well. Do you really think Severus had an easy time in Slytherin, Lupin? He's a _half-blood_ amongst a house ninety percent pureblood!"

Remus hung his head again. No. He hadn't thought of it that way.

"They told the Dark Lord about his brewing talents. The Dark Lord became interested. Promised Severus many things. Happiness, riches, power. Things that Severus lacked. I will admit for a time Severus was quite enthralled by it all. The...lure of the Dark Lord is very strong."

Narcissa took a deep breath and stood, coming towards Remus. "But I will also have you know that only a few within the House of Slytherin who do and wish to follow the Dark Lord. The rest of us are slavery bound because of our families but in our own hearts and minds we don't wish to become slaves to an insane monster. After...after what happened our fifth year...I thought Severus was going to fall to the dark side because everything else was ripped away..." Narcissa turned back sad eyes to Severus.

"Obviously he didn't," Remus murmured. "What happened?"

"He, Adrian, and I study Ancient Runes together..." Narcissa murmured. "I...Neither Adrian or I support the Dark Lord. Of course if our families knew..." she shuddered. "But Severus took us into his confidence..." Narcissa looked at Remus. "I told him that just because the friendship between him and Lily was dissolved, did not mean that deep down she stopped caring for him. I told him that if Lily hadn't really cared about him then she wouldn't have locked herself in Gryffindor Tower back in fifth year after the incident. I told him that if a girl really _really_ cared about a friend – it wouldn't matter if the friendship was destroyed. She would always have a small part of her heart that hoped that her friend would turn out all right. I told him to think about that."

"Alice said the same thing practically," Remus murmured.

"She's a girl, she should know," Narcissa stated. She sighed.

"What happened last night?" Remus asked.

Narcissa sank into the chair.

"Avery and Mulciber wanted to take Severus to an indignation," Adrian explained quietly. "Severus said no. Said that he and no one else who didn't want to be a Death Eater would become one. Avery and Mulciber...I guess...had orders to either bring Severus at his will...or force him to come using any means. But Severus wouldn't budge. A bunch of us were woken up and some of the younger kids were able to slip from the dorm and get help. Avery and Mulciber had put up wards to keep some of us older students out but we were eventually able to get the wards down...and the headmaster and Professor Slughorn arrived...but they had already done so much damage to Severus."

Remus didn't know what to say. This was all very confusing and new. He didn't know how to react to this new revelation. He really wanted to think this over.

"I...I need to think..." Remus muttered, taking several steps towards the way he had come. Adrian stepped towards him.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw or heard tonight," Adrian ordered. "Not even Lily Evans. Severus would _kill_ us if he found out Lily saw him like this."

"Lily is distraught," Remus told them.

"Madam Pomfrey told us before bringing us here that in three days Severus should be awake and ready for real visits," Narcissa replied sternly. "When that day comes Lily will be the _first_ person we let in to see Severus outside of the House of Slytherin."

U U U U

The next morning Lily awoke to the alarm spell that was placed in her room to get her up in time. She fumbled for her wand and flicked it, turning the alarm off. She lay in her bed, her head aching, her eyes feeling puffy and scratchy, and her entire soul just feeling as if it had been ripped to shreds.

Someone knocked on her door and she groaned. She didn't want to see anyone.

"Lily-Bear?" James poked his head in before stepping into the room and coming to the bed. Lily closed her eyes and she felt the bed dip as James sat down. "You need to get up. You have classes. NEWTS is in two months. You can't skip classes now."

"That's rich, coming from you," Lily muttered, turning around so that she was not facing James. She didn't want to deal with the world today.

"I know," James murmured. "But you need to get up. Come on." Lily groaned but allowed James to pull her from the bed. She did not, however, allow him into the bathroom with her. She locked the door and turned on the shower, hoping a nice hot shower would clear her mind.

As she waited for the water to heat Lily looked at herself in the mirror. Indeed her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was disheveled. She ran a hand through her auburn locks before stripping and stepping into the shower.

Showered and dressed, Lily went to her room and searched around for her bag, only to remember that she had left it behind when she had run out of the Great Hall. She groaned. She hoped Alice had picked it up. She left her room and went down into the common room where James waiting for her. To her surprise, her bag was nearby.

"I brought it up last night," James said. "But I thought you probably didn't want to be disturbed so I didn't bring it to your room."

"Thanks," Lily muttered. James was right. Last night would not have been a time to disturb her for anything. Even a bag. "How did patrol last night go?" Maybe if she acted as normal as possible everything would just go away and she wouldn't feel so horrible.

"It went well," James replied. "I patrolled the early shift with Nicolas Manson from Hufflepuff. Thought it would be best for me to be here for most of the night."

Lily gently slid her arm through James' and put her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Thanks, James," she murmured.

He kissed her head. "No problem, Lily-Bear."

They entered the Great Hall and approached the Gryffindor table. Alice looked up and Lily sat down next to her. The two girls hugged.

"You okay?" Alice asked quietly.

"Not really," Lily answered truthfully. "But I will eventually get there."

Alice nodded and turned back to her breakfast.

To Lily the day seemed to drag on so awfully slowly. James and Sirius were even more goofy today – probably an attempt to cheer her up. She appreciated it. Really, she did. But even though their jokes lightened her mood for a little while, her feelings dropped right back down to heartache. She sighed. Perhaps she should write a letter to her mother for advice. She definitely couldn't right Petunia. She and her older sister had only started to slightly patch up what little relationship they had left with each other and Lily didn't want to have to go through the whole "I told you so" lecture Petunia was sure to give.

But first she had to work on that Charms essay!

In the library Lily sat down at a table near a window and spread her research books out and took out the spiral notebook and pencil she was using to write the rough draft of the essay. This was too important of a paper to waster parchment and ink over.

She had been scratching away at her essay for a little over an hour when someone came and sat down at one of the other chairs at the table. Lily looked up, slightly startled to see a small Slytherin second year sitting there, staring at her with strangely huge blue eyes and long eyelashes. The girl had her strawberry blonde hair braided in two French Braids

"Is there something I can help you with?" Lily asked. She was Head Girl, perhaps this child needed help.

"Not really," the girl replied quietly, her accent that of the Scottish Highlands, a bit more distinct than Professor McGonagall's. "I just...wanted to see you up close."

Such a strange little child.

"What's your name?" Lily asked.

"Belinda MacDonald," the girl replied. "And you're Lily Evans – the smartest witch in the whole school...possibly the world!"

"I wouldn't say that," Lily replied.

"He said it was so. And he's the smartest wizard in the whole school and world! At least...that's what I think."

Lily frowned. Who was He?

"Who's this person saying I'm the smartest witch?" Lily asked, very curious.

Belinda cocked her head. "Severus of course."

Lily felt her heart and stomach constrict and she turned away from Belinda, looking back down at one of the books that were opened on the table.

"And why would he say that?" Lily asked, wincing slightly at how soft and sad her voice came out.

"Because he's in love with you!" Belinda cried as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "When he helps us younger kids with homework he'll tell us all these stories about you and him and just how smart you are. Of course, I don't think you are smarter than him in potions...I don't think _anyone_ who has ever _lived_ can be smarter than Severus at potions! But he says you're wicked at charms and that you're dream ever since you heard of it, is to attend the Academy of Charms and Magical Creation in the USA. Is that right?"

Lily nodded. "Yes."

"I like Severus. Not in a like like way obviously. But he's very kind and gentle. Sometimes very brooding and a bit snappish if he thinks you aren't doing your best...but he's one of the bestest people I know!"

"It's best...not bestest," Lily corrected. Belinda giggled.

"He always corrected my grammar too."

Lily wondered why the girl was really here. She picked up her pencil and made as if to go back to her essay.

"You look really sad," Belinda commented.

"Well...I guess that's probably because I am sad," Lily replied.

"I'm sorry," Belinda replied. "I wish I knew how to make you feel better. Severus once told us of a time when he made you really sad. He told us about it when he heard Jason Kieb call one of the Hufflepuff girls a very bad word last year...then he got real sad and went to his bedroom. Said if he ever heard us call someone that name again he would personally tan our hides. I believed him too!"

Lily almost snorted. Severus Snape had been adament about never spanking children. At least...she hesitated mentally. He _had_ been.

"Severus is a really great person," Belinda said. "The other night...he risked a lot."

That got Lily's attention.

"What did you say?" she asked.

Belinda looked up. "I said he risked a lot. I thought for sure Avery and Mulciber were gonna kill him!"

"Belinda!" Belinda jumped and turned in her seat. Lily looked up. Narcissa Black stood several feet away, a book in her hands. "Run along, Belinda."

"I was just talking to Lily..."

"I know. I said run along." Narcissa gave Belinda a pointed look and the girl sighed.

"Yes, Prefect Black." The second year got up and disappeared amongst the rows of bookshelves. The seventh year Slytherin prefect took the vacated seat and set the book on the table. The two girls sat in silence. While neither one would have called the other friend, the two girls did have a mutual respect for each other as they both excelled in charms.

"How you doing?" Lily asked politely after a moment's uncomfortable silence.

"Splendid," Narcissa replied. "For the most part. My marriage contract is in shambles and therefore as of now I am free to choose my own path in life." She looked at Lily. "I'm going to talk to Professor Flitwik about places I can apply to for a degree in charms. Or if he knows anyone who will apprentice me."

"I'm applying to the Academy of Charms and Magical Creation," Lily told her. "The application is due in two weeks and you have to write an essay but I think if you worked hard at it you could get something ready by then."

"That's a prestigious academy," Narcissa murmured. "In the states correct?"

"Yes."

They were both silent again.

"I hope Belinda wasn't bothering you," Narcissa said. "She tends to say what's on her mind. Not very cunning but by the time she's a seventh year she'll have learned."

Lily nodded.

"How are you doing?" Narcissa asked.

"Not so good," Lily murmured. She looked up at Narcissa. "Sev...he...the boy Belinda was describing sounds an awful like the boy I once knew...the boy that I was childhood friends with...even if he didn't act nice and kind out in public..."

"What do you want?" Narcissa asked.

"I...don't know. I...I guess...I want you to tell me that Severus Snape really isn't a Death Eater and never will be but...but...he's not here! And people were arrested!"

"Yes, Death Eaters were arrested here," Narcissa replied. She sighed. "I really ought to do this right now but...well..." Narcissa looked torn for a moment. Finally she stood. "Pack up your things."

"What?"

"Pack up your things! I want to show you something." Lily nodded and stood, waving her wand. Everything was packed up and she grabbed her now full bag and followed the Slytherin out of the library. The two of them walked silently through the halls of Hogwarts and up several of the moving staircases. It was only when she saw the infirmary doors right in front of her did Lily realize where they were going. She wondered why.

"He's going to kill me when he wakes up," Narcissa murmured as they walked through the infirmary to a mysteriously white curtained off area. "But...I'm acting like such a Gryffindor!" she shook her head and pulled back the curtain. Lily glanced at Narcissa who seemed to be lecturing herself mentally over something before stepping into the curtained off area.

Lily gasped and dropped her bag, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Sev!" she hurried to the unconscious boy's side and gently brushed hair from Severus' bandaged face. She stared at the boy for a moment, tears streaming down her cheeks before she whirled about to face Narcissa.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Avery and Mulciber were ordered to either bring Severus to the Dark Lord...whether not he wanted to come. Avery and Mulciber were given permission to use any means to persuade Severus to come." Lily looked down at Severus.

"And he refused?" she whispered.

"Yes," Narcissa whispered back. "He refused." A small smile came to her face. "He fought so valiantly. Or so the younger years say. Some of us older ones were warded into our dorms..." she shook her head. "Severus...I will admit that for a while I thought the lure of power and riches and happiness that the Dark Lord promised him would bring him to the Dark." Narcissa shook her head. "But...he held you in very high regard, Lily Evans. Even if you two were no longer friends there were many times when he thought about what you would do and did it."

Lily felt slightly touched at that knowledge. She looked down Severus' body, taking in the wounds. She gasped as she saw the bandaged hands.

"Not his hands!" Lily cried, gently folding her fingers around one of Severus' hands. "He took such pride in them. Oh I hope they aren't permanently ruined."

"Severus will be so upset to know that you've seen him like this," Narcissa commented, pulling up another chair next to Lily. "Lupin...he figured it all out last night and Adrian and I told him...told him not to tell you because you would want to see Severus and that Severus wouldn't want you to see him so vulnerable. But...seeing how sad and awful you looked in the library...I had to bring you."

"James will be upset to know that Slytherins have heart...contrary to public belief," Lily joked.

"I'm sure," Narcissa replied. "Though perhaps it will please my dear cousin Sirius to find out that his cousin and dear younger brother have no wish to join the ranks of the Dark Lord."

Lily looked at Narcissa. "I think he would like that very much."

U U U U

Sirius was very confused. Lily appeared and said that he needed to come with her. Naturally the other three Marauders were curious and followed Lily, though she did tell them that if they were booted out by whoever they were meeting not to fight it or be offended. They had agreed readily and followed Lily down the corridors of Hogwarts late at night past curfew to an abandoned classroom. They entered and stared in shock at who was waiting for them in the classroom.

"What are they all doing here?" Narcissa asked.

"They wanted to come but if you want them to leave they are willing to go quietly," Lily told her. "Though they will probably find out anyway."

Narcissa looked over at her companion who sat on top of a desk, his hands in his lap and his head hanging. "Well, Regulus? What do you want?"

"They can stay...I guess..." the sixth year murmured. "Evans is right...Sirius will tell them what happened..." he shifted nervously on the desk.

"Why are were here?" Sirius finally asked, his voice catching slightly as he looked anyplace but his brother.

"Your family has something to say," Lily told him. "And it would be in your best interest to listen." Sirius nodded and turned to face Narcissa as she stepped up right in front of him. She was only a few inches shorter than him.

"My name," she declared, "is Narcissa Black. I am in no way in love with Lucius Malfoy. I am _glad_ that he's been arrested because now I am in no way obligated to marry him. I like charms. I want to go to school after Hogwarts. I want to marry a man who sweeps me off my feet. I believe that it doesn't matter what blood status one has, what matters is a person's honor and integrity. I want to be my own woman, Sirius Black! So stop lumping me in with the rest of our crazy family and see me as _me_!"

Sirius had a look of complete shock on his face and he stared at his cousin for a moment before gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Has everything you just declared to me true?" He questioned.

"Every bit," Narcissa replied. "On my honor as a witch." Sirius nodded and released her before gently moving her to the side. He stared at his brother who was still looking at the ground and he stepped up to the younger boy.

"Regulus?" Sirius murmured. To his surprise the boy leaned forward, resting his forehead on Sirius' shoulder. The younger boy's shoulder began to quake and Sirius looked down at his brother in alarm.

"Regulus? Merlin...there's no need to cry, Reggie."

Regulus Black shook his head. Sirius sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother. Regulus' arms snaked around Sirius and his hands latched onto Sirius' shirt, holding on as if it were his last life line. A sob escape the younger boy's lips.

Narcissa set up a Silencing Spell so that the two brothers could have their privacy.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell us that will completely blow our minds away?" James asked Narcissa, looking at her in half wariness and half respect for what she had just declared.

"Yes," Narcissa replied. "But only if you promise not to make any snide remarks."

"Sure, we promise," James replied, looking at Peter and Remus. They both nodded, Remus already having an idea of what Narcissa might tell them.

"Severus Snape resides in the infirmary due to the injuries given to him by Avery and Mulciber when he refused to be taken to the Dark Lord to become a Death Eater," Narcissa stated, quite calmly.

"_WHAT_?" James cried. "Snivellus refused to be a Death Eater?"

"James! You promised!" Lily cried. James held up his hands.

"I know, I know. I apologize. It took me by surprise."

Narcissa sniffed. "Yes. I am sure. And yes, _Severus_, refused to be a Death Eater. It seems that Avery and Mulciber were ordered to get him to come on his own free will, nor force him to come. Now. How's that for a slimy git for you hmm?"

James and Peter bowed their heads in shame.

"James..." James looked up at Lily. "I know you and Sev probably will never be friends. But I ask...I am going to try and patch up our friendship. I love you, James Potter. But Sev's my friend too."

"Of course," James replied, kissing Lily on the cheek. "I'll be good to him. Wizards honor."

Lily wrapped her arms around James and kissed his cheek. "See. I knew you would grow up eventually."

"Hallelujah!" Narcissa replied dryly. "The world has been waiting for this since the day he was born."

U U U U

Sirius felt his brother's tight grip on his clothing and he gently drew his brother closer without making him leave the desk. He had never seen his brother cry before. Mainly because his brother was never in trouble. This was completely new and strange and plain wrong! Contrary to how he sometimes came off...Sirius did care for his younger brother. They had been closer for about the first ten years of Sirius' life until their parents realized that Sirius was never going to conform and began to treat him harshly and Regulus with kindness. Since then they had been polar opposites. But Sirius still cared for him. Loved him even.

"Reggie..." Sirius finally pulled back slightly and tipped his brother's face up. "Talk to me."

Regulus took a deep breath. "I...I hate it _there_, Sirius. I really do. I...I'm not living up to their expectations anymore...I'm not blaming your or anything but...but their old punching bag left so they had to find a new one!"

Sirius gasped at the implications. Never in his life had he thought that his parents would turn on the son they deemed perfect. He should have known then. Because...because then maybe he wouldn't have run away. Or...or else the whole running away to the Potters wouldn't have been such a snap decision...or he would have taken Regulus with him...

So many what ifs.

"I'm sorry," Sirius whispered. "I...I never thought they would turn on you."

"Neither did I," Regulus murmured. He sighed and rested his head on Sirius' shoulder. "Siri...I don't want to be a Death Eater. I'm not sure what I want in life. All I know is that being a Death Eater is not on my to-do list." He looked up again. "And I know I want you to be in my life too. A lot more. I...I wish I had been a better brother."

"Me too, scamp," Sirius murmured, hugging his brother close. "Are there any injuries that we should have Madam Pomfrey look at in the morning?" Regulus shook his head. "Then we'll need to make a plan to be sure that Mum and Dad don't take you to be marked." He sighed. "I'm glad you turn seventeen in a month. You'll still be here at Hogwarts."

"C-couldn't I go home with you?" Regulus whispered, his voice hopeful. "To the Potters?"

Sirius gulped. "I'll ask. If not...we'll find someplace safe for you. Come on. Let's go ask right now, okay?" Regulus nodded and slid off the desk. Sirius wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

"I missed you," Regulus whispered.

"I missed you too, scamp," Sirius whispered back. They walked over to the group and Sirius nervously asked James about allowing Regulus to come to the Potters during the summer.

"I don't see a problem," James said, "though I will have to run it by my parents for formality's sake. But the house is plenty big. I don't see a problem."

"Thanks," Regulus whispered.

"What about you, Cissy?" Sirius asked, turning to Narcissa. "I'm sure your parents will try and get you into another contract."

"I've already spoken with Andromeda," Narcissa said. "It took me forever to figure out where she lives but I did. No one will ever think that I went to her. She's so much older than I am." Sirius nodded and pulled Narcissa as well.

Somehow deep down he had known Narcissa wasn't all bad.

"We should probably head back to our dorms," Remus commented. "So that we can all get some sleep before classes tomorrow." He glanced at Sirius and Regulus. "There...there is that extra bed in our dorm."

"Yes," James added. "Yes. We'll have to take off all our junk but that bed is quite free."

Regulus gave them a shy, watery grin and together the group sneaked out of the classroom, Narcissa leaving to go to the dungeons, and Regulus following the Gryffindors back to their common room.

U U U U

This was completely perfect. Everything had fallen into his hands perfectly. He hadn't even thought of checking the infirmary how stupid of him! But now, he knew where the traitor was and he would finish the job that Avery and Mulciber had been given. His master had made it clear. He had given a task to those two and if they were unable to accomplish it then he was to finish it. His master wanted Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew would deliver!

The little rat scurried through the school towards the infirmary. It was several hours since the meeting Regulus and Narcissa, almost four o'clock in the morning. Peter had everything worked out. He would kidnap Snape, take him to the Dark Lord, inform the Dark Lord about Narcissa and Regulus (_especially _Regulus) and be back at the school before everyone began to stir around seven.

He couldn't wait!

Reaching the infirmary doors Peter changed back into his human form and went in, going straight for the curtained off area. He drew his wand as soon as he was inside the curtained area and twirled it in his fingers as he circled the bed that was lit by the moonlight coming through the window. In two days it would be a full moon...Peter mused.

Peter stopped and peered down at the unconscious form of Severus Snape. He seemed to be unconscious but he was sure that Madam Pomfrey had simply put him in a several day healing sleep in order to keep him from getting addicted to painkillers. She had once put James into a healing sleep after a horrible Quidditch accident fourth year. Thankfully he was still injured enough that he wouldn't put up a fight. Peter lifted the bed sheets to see if Snape could walk. There were some bandages on his legs, but not as much as the top half of him. He could walk.

Peter pointed his wand at Snape.

"_Enervate_!" He whispered. A few seconds later there was a soft moan and Severus' eye fluttered open and began to look around in confusion. Peter put his wand tip to the boy's temple and gently pushed. Severus stilled and his eyes flickered towards Peter.

"Time to pay our master a visit," Peter told him. "He really wants to meet you."

"Go...to...hell..." Severus rasped out. Peter removed his wand and reached out, grabbing Severus by his hair and yanking. Severus gasped and Peter quickly muttered a silencing charm so that no one could hear the injured boy. Peter pulled Severus from the bed, keeping a firm grip on the boy's hair, even when the injured boy's legs buckled momentarily.

Peter was only two or three inches shorter than Severus, but tonight Peter felt as if he were a giant taking control. And he liked it. With one hand gripping Severus' hair and the other painfully jabbing his wand into the bandages, Peter began to take Severus towards the doors of the infirmary.

"I'm sure the Dark Lord will have a nice welcoming committee for us," Peter told Severus. "He's been wanting you for a long time." He jammed his wand into Severus' back when the boy attempted to pull free from his grip. Severus moaned. "Now, now. Play nicely, Snivellus and perhaps the torture for refusing in the first place won't be so brutal."

They were almost to the doors when a figure stepped in front of them, taking Peter by surprise. He pointed his wand at the figure but the figure was faster and the next thing Peter knew, blackness was overpowering him.

U U U U

Severus collapsed on the stone floor of the infirmary, his body shaking from pain and exhaustion. The figure stepped up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and inwardly cursed himself.

"Severus." Severus looked up at Adrian. "Come on. Let's get you back to bed." Adrian gently levitated Severus from the ground and took him back to his bed before heading back to Peter. Severus watched through the opened curtains as Adrian knelt down beside the unconscious boy and pulled up the sleeve to his left arm.

"Merlin!" Adrian breathed. In the silent infirmary all could be heard. "He has the Mark!" Adrian turned to Severus who was just as surprised as he was. "One of the Marauders has the Mark!" He quickly pointed his wand at Peter and bound him with thick cords before hurrying to wake up Madam Pomfrey.

U U U U

Very early the next morning Professor McGonagall came to wake up the seventh year Gryffindor boys. She needed to speak with them all privately. She entered their dorm room knowing none of them would be awake quite yet and was surprised to find all five beds looking slept in. The fifth unused bed usually had junk all over it. Her surprise and curiosity was even more peaked when she found Sirius and Regulus asleep in Sirius' bed, the older brother having one arm around his younger brother in a protected manner. McGonagall thought she saw dried tear tracks on the younger boy's face.

With a sigh McGonagall sent a small bit of fireworks from her wand, causing all the boys to shoot up in bed.

"Professor!" Regulus cried, his face paling.

"Good morning, Mr. Black," she replied. "I wish to see you three..." she pointed to the Marauders, "immediately in my office. Dress first please." She swept out of the room.

Sirius looked at his brother. "You okay?"

"Yeah...sorry 'bout the nightmares."

"If it helps Sirius had them a bunch..." James commented as he pulled on some trousers. Sirius glared at him playfully before climbing out of bed.

"Blimey, it's six in the morning!" Remus cried. "What on earth could McGonagall want now?"

"What did you do?" Regulus asked.

"NOTHING!" was the reply from all three. The sixth year shrugged and simply snuggled back under the covers of his brother's bed.

The three friends made their way to Professor McGonagall's office, knowing that whatever she wanted to talk about wouldn't be good. They were never called to her office to be complimented. They were called to her office in order to be told off and receive detentions. But they hadn't pulled any pranks recently.

Halfway to the office Remus stopped.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"Peter..." Remus said. "He wasn't in his bed. And she only wanted to talk to the three of us."

"What do you think happened?" James asked as the boys quickened their pace, arriving at McGonagall's office in record time. They knocked and were allowed in. They took seats in front of McGonagall's desk. The Professor sat silently for a moment, as if trying to figure out how to tell them whatever she wanted to tell them.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, boys," she finally said, "seeing as I can hardly believe it myself." She shook her head. "I don't know if you noticed, but Peter Pettigrew was not in your dorm."

"I noticed," Remus replied quietly. "Though I didn't think anything of it until we were half way to your office."

"Yes..." McGonagall sighed. "Early this morning...between four and four-thirty...Mr. Pettigrew was caught trying to take Severus Snape out of the infirmary. He was stopped and...and..." McGonagall looked like she was about to loose her composure. "And the Dark Mark was found on him."

Silence.

The three friends stared at their Head of House in shock.

Then they exploded.

"WHAT?" Sirius cried jumping up.

"You can't be serious!" James shouted, also jumping up.

"There must be a mistake!" Remus cried as well, rising to his feet. Professor McGonagall shook her head.

"I am sorry," she said sadly. "There is not. The aurors came as soon as Madam Pomfrey was awoken and the headmaster notified. Under Vertiserum Mr. Pettigrew admitted to willingly joining the Death Eaters and that he had been ordered by the Dark Lord to complete the task of the other two student Death Eaters if they did not accomplish their task. It is only by sheer luck that Adrian James had come to visit his friend long after curfew. If he hadn't...well...Mr. Pettigrew said he had planned to take Mr. Snape to the Dark Lord and return to Hogwarts before anyone awoke."

"I...I can't believe it..." James murmured. "Not only a Gryffindor...but _Peter_!" He sank down into his chair, feeling his world begin to tip precariously, just like it had done when he had found out that Severus Snape had refused to become a Death Eater. Though this was worse. Because this time he also had the distinct feeling of being betrayed by one of his best friends. He rubbed his eyes, accidentally smudging his glasses a bit. He wiped them and put them back on, turning back to look at his friends. Sirius' face was deathly pale.

"Sirius?" he questioned.

Sirius turned to look at him and Remus. "Do you know what this means?" he questioned. "We've been betrayed...and...and if...if Adrian James hadn't been there then...then not only would Peter have taken Sni – er – Snape to the Dark Lord...he could...could have told him everything that Cissy and Regulus told us tonight!"

Remus' breath caught sharply and James stood again, suddenly becoming very aware of several lives that could have been lost due to this traitor.

"Sweet Merlin," James breathed. "Sweet Merlin."

U U U U

Madam Pomfrey had put Severus back into a healing sleep the moment the aurors were done asking him questions. So it was another two days before Severus awoke on his own from it. By then everyone knew what had happened and Severus Snape – and the House of Slytherin – were looked upon in a different light. Granted not everyone was thinking that both were the best things that could happen to the world, but both were most definitely no longer looked at with complete hate and dislike.

When Severus awoke Madam Pomfrey took the bandages off his face and allowed him to sit up and take visitors. Lily was one of the first allowed in after Adrian and Narcissa.

"Hey, Sev," Lily murmured, shifting nervously from one foot to another.

"Hey." Severus looked down at his still bandaged hands. Madam Pomfrey had said that with intense physical therapy there would be a good chance that he got all mobility back in his hands and fingers. That meant he would have to actually go to a therapist at St. Mungos and that meant paying them for their services. He wouldn't be able to afford the physical therapy, the wizarding world wasn't on the same healthcare system as the rest of the UK. If you could pay for it, you got the care. If you couldn't, you didn't get the care.

He was on the latter end.

Lily took hesitating steps towards the bed before finally sitting down and pulling the chair close. They were both silent then Lily met his gaze.

"I'm proud of you, Sev," she said. "What you did was very brave."

"I don't feel very brave," Severus muttered, looking away.

"But you _are_!" Lily sighed. "I knew that. But I forgot. Oh, Sev! Can you forgive _me_?"

Severus looked at her in astonishment. "You? Apologize? For what?"

"For...for..." Lily burst into tears. "For saying all those awful things to you! To thinking that you would become a Death Eater!"

"Your fears weren't unfounded," Severus told her, squirming slightly. He hated it when girls cried. Especially Lily. "But...I...I just figured out what was more important in life."

"But would you please forgive me?" Lily asked. "You still had to go at it alone most of the way. I...I should have given you another chance. I should have given you chance after chance until you made the final decision!"

"Lils..." Severus sighed and put one of his damaged hands on Lily's cheek. "We all make mistakes. It's in the past. There's nothing for me to forgive." He looked away, removing his hand.

"Sev...I lied back then," Lily blurted. "When I said I would never forgive you...what you said...what you called me. I...I did forgive you. I...I don't know if we will ever have a friendship like the one we use to have...but I would like to try and be friends again."

"You're with Potter," Severus replied. "How happy is he going to be with it?"

"He can't choose my friends for me," Lily told him. "And with Narcissa and Regulus...admitting they don't want to be part of the Dark side...well...what's one more Slytherin?"

Severus nodded and looked at Lily. "I – I think I'd like that very much."

Madam Pomfrey bustled into the area, followed by a young man, possibly in his late twenties, early thirties. The two students looked up.

"Ah! Severus!" Madam Pomfrey cried. She only called students by their first names if they were one of her favorites. "This is Healer Morgan from St. Mungos. He's here to discuss your physical therapy schedule so that you can hopefully be able to have hands that function enough to take your NEWTS. I realize this will be very extensive and any extracurricular activities will have to canceled-"

"Madam Pomfrey," Severus interrupted quietly. "I can't afford a physical therapist."

"Not to worry, Severus!" Healer Morgan cried as he took a seat on the bed and began to run his wand over the boy's hands. "Your therapy has been paid in full for the next year. Your file was sent to St. Mungos and it was decided that a year would work in order to get your hands fully functioning again. After a year's time we will see if you should make any other monthly of six monthly visits. And by then I am also sure that those visits will be covered as well."

"What?" Severus gasped and looked at Lily, who looked just as surprised as he was. "Who paid? I can't accept this?"

"We are strictly forbidding to tell you," Healer Morgan stated. "Now, here is a preliminary schedule. Please look it over."

"If this all goes well..." Severus said, his voice hesitant, "I will have full functioning of my hands?"

"I believe so," Healer Morgan said. "You might have arthritis and some pain every now and again but your hands should be fully functioning."

"So I can still work towards my Potions Mastery?"

"My dear boy! You can work towards anything of honorable intention!"

A true ear to ear grin split Severus' face in half.

U U U U

**Years later...**

"Give that back!"

"No! Come and get it!"

Loud feet were heard throughout the small manor at Godric's Hollow as children around the ages of eleven raced about chasing each other.

"Boys! Enough!" Both boys came to a grinding halt in front of an auburn haired woman, her hands perched on her hips, her emerald green eyes looking at them pointedly. "Harry. Give Draco his wand back." Harry begrudgingly gave his friend his wand back and Draco snatched it from him with a smirk. "Now, both of you go set the table. Use the special china and be careful with it."

"The special china?" Harry questioned in disbelief.

"But of course!" Lily cried. "Having several grown boys leave for Hogwarts in the morning is something to celebrate! Now go and set the table." The two boys, one with dark black hair the other with dirty-blonde, heading into the private dining room and set the table with the special blue and white china.

After the table was set the two boys headed into the parlor where the grownups all were. Draco instantly went to his parents, Narcissa and Remus Lupin. Narcissa had his little sister Virigo on her lap, the little eight year old cuddling on her lap. Also in the room were several other couples. Regulus and his wife Nicola Hawthorne with their two little ones both six and four respectively. Then there was Sirius and his fiancee Jackie, and finally sitting in an armchair was Severus Snape. Harry perched on the armchair of the man who was the most famous potions master in the world – and the youngest one at that.

"Have you been studying your potions?" Severus asked him. "The professor is a man by the name of Slughorn. He was around when we were in school. Clean your work bench before starting any potions..."

"Yes, Uncle Sev," Harry answered. "You've told us millions of times."

There was laughter as the adults, soon joined by James and Lily Potter, began to relate to the two soon to be first years the tales of what had happened to them at school and how they had all ended up where they were today.

It was a lovely evening. The world was at peace. Everyone was happy.

And everything would continue to get better.

**The End**


End file.
